prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 6, 2017 Smackdown results
The June 6, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 6, 2017 at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York. Summary SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon gathered the participants for the historic first-ever Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match, revealing the briefcase and contract within it that would guarantee one of the Superstars an excellent chance at becoming SmackDown Women's Champion. With the proverbial golden ticket in full view, tensions immediately rose between the Superstars, who all passionately declared why they would be the one to walk away with the briefcase on June 18. SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi hit the scene to make it known that she would be ready for whomever came out on top, promising that it would be far from a guarantee that the victor would be able to pry the title away from her. The champion and all her potential challengers were soon in for a shock, however, when Lana made her long-awaited debut on Team Blue and wasted no time demanding a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Naomi couldn't help but laugh at Lana's request since The Ravishing Russian hasn't wrestled a single match on Team Blue. Lana retorted right back, saying that she knew she could defeat Naomi. Shane-O-Mac did his best to settle tempers, but did not place Lana into the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Clearly annoyed, Lana exited in a huff, as Shane announced that the Six-Woman Tag Team Match would go down next. The five Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match participants divvied up, as Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch and SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi took on the “welcoming committee.” The rival sides seemed to have some extra vigor behind them with the historic Money in the Bank Ladder Match looming, but a definitive result was taken off the table when Lana interrupted the proceedings again, this time engaging Naomi. The Ravishing Russian's presence caught Naomi off-guard, which allowed Lana the opportunity to trip up the SmackDown Women's Champion, leading to Tamina connecting with a superkick on the titleholder for the win. The message seemed to be clear: If Lana wasn't going to be placed into the SmackDown Women's Championship picture, she was going to forcibly put herself there. In a rematch from last week's SmackDown LIVE main event, AJ Styles squared off with Dolph Ziggler as each Superstar continued to jockey for position and momentum leading up to the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match in two weeks. Attempting to build off his victory from last week, The Showoff brought the fight to The Phenomenal One, continually wearing him down. However, Styles gained a measure of retribution from his loss the week prior, planting The Showoff into the canvas with a devastating Styles Clash for the win. After having a heart-to-heart with SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon earlier in the evening and making a convincing plea, Mojo Rawley was given a golden opportunity: Shane-O-Mac deemed that the winner of the 2017 Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal would be added to the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match if Rawley could defeat WWE Champion Jinder Mahal. Mojo conjured as much hype-ness as he could against The Modern-Day Maharaja, but it was to no avail, as Mahal defeated Rawley with the Khallas, denying Mojo a win that could have had long-term effects on his career. After the contest, Mahal spoke to the WWE Universe, informing them that he would destroy Randy Orton in The Viper's hometown of St. Louis at WWE Money in the Bank and making it clear that they would have no choice but to accept him as their Modern-Day Maharaja. After having a debriefing with Breezango in the newest episode of “The Fashion Files,” The New Day returned to the ring for the first time since April with Big E & Xavier Woods going to battle against Primo & Epico. The No. 1 contenders to the SmackDown Tag Team Championship showed no signs of rust, getting the win with The Midnight Hour. After the contest, however, the SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos appeared to tell The New Day that there would soon be nothing to be positive about after they defeated them and spoiled their return at WWE Money in the Bank. Sami Zayn was scheduled to be on commentary for the main event, but The Underdog from the Underground was blindsided backstage by Baron Corbin, who assaulted his rival with a cavalcade of ladders before taking Zayn's spot at the desk. After being defeated by Shinsuke Nakamura in two of the past three weeks in tag team action, an agitated Kevin Owens was looking to get a measure of revenge on WWE's Rockstar. High impact was at a premium with both Superstars looking to propel themselves toward the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Ultimately, Nakamura hit a wicked Kinshasa on Owens to earn a major victory. However, after the bout, The Lone Wolf ambushed the celebrating Nakamura, connecting with the End of Days and making a clear statement that he was coming for The King of Strong Style. Results ; ; *Dark Match: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan), Luke Harper & Tye Dillinger defeated Aiden English, Erick Rowan & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Natalya, Tamina & Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Naomi, Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch (11:57) *A.J. Styles defeated Dolph Ziggler (19:55) *Jinder Mahal (w/ Sanil & Samir Singh) defeated Mojo Rawley (4:00) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated The Colóns (Primo & Epico) (7:00) *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Kevin Owens (15:29) *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Sanil & Samir Singh) by disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Lana debuted on SmackDown LIVE 6-6-17 SD 1.jpg 6-6-17 SD 2.jpg 6-6-17 SD 3.jpg 6-6-17 SD 4.jpg 6-6-17 SD 5.jpg 6-6-17 SD 6.jpg Carmella, Natalya & Tamina v Lynch, Charlotte & Naomi 6-6-17 SD 7.jpg 6-6-17 SD 8.jpg 6-6-17 SD 9.jpg 6-6-17 SD 10.jpg 6-6-17 SD 11.jpg 6-6-17 SD 12.jpg AJ Styles vs. Dolph Ziggler 6-6-17 SD 13.jpg 6-6-17 SD 14.jpg 6-6-17 SD 15.jpg 6-6-17 SD 16.jpg 6-6-17 SD 17.jpg 6-6-17 SD 18.jpg Jinder Mahal v Mojo Rawley 6-6-17 SD 19.jpg 6-6-17 SD 20.jpg 6-6-17 SD 21.jpg 6-6-17 SD 22.jpg 6-6-17 SD 23.jpg 6-6-17 SD 24.jpg The New Day v The Colons 6-6-17 SD 25.jpg 6-6-17 SD 26.jpg 6-6-17 SD 27.jpg 6-6-17 SD 28.jpg 6-6-17 SD 29.jpg 6-6-17 SD 30.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura v Kevin Owens 6-6-17 SD 31.jpg 6-6-17 SD 32.jpg 6-6-17 SD 33.jpg 6-6-17 SD 34.jpg 6-6-17 SD 35.jpg 6-6-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #929 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #929 at WWE.com * Smackdown #929 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events